Registering, founding company, resetting account
To be able to play Tycoon Online you will have to register with a valid E-mail address. There are two primary steps when registering your account. First of all, you register your member profile and after that you can create a company. __FORCETOC__ Registering a member profile To create your profile, click the "Become Member" link on the front page. The first thing required is a valid e-mail address. Only one Tycoon Online account is allowed per person, and the game will check whether you already have an account. Next, you will have to submit your user information. If you specify a correct, working e-mail address you will be taken to the next page where you will have to specify a check code that is emailed to you. Username This is your user name and has to be unique. You cannot choose a name already taken by another player. You can either log in to Tycoon Online using your username or your member number you receive when you have finished the registration process. Password To log on to your account, you will have to enter this password as well as your username. If you have submitted valid information, you will now have created your account. Next, you will be asked to submit some basic information about yourself. First name and surname This is the name that will be displayed as head of your company. Your name may be real or fictional, but names that might offend other players will be changed. You may alter your name whenever you wish. Name This does not have to be your real name, but this is the name that will be hidden inside of the server. Gender Specify whether you are male or female. This information is used to create your avatar in the game. Gold members are able to change their appearance in the game. Year of birth Used to calculate and display your in-game age. You should be at least 13 years of age to play the game. Occupation This information will be displayed on your profile page to show other gamers what it is you do in real life. Language This will be your language that you see throughout the game. Nationality This will show people what country/province you are from. You can turn off your display flag, or just choose "other". Secretary This will be the name of your personal adviser in the game. Your adviser will give you useful tips and inform you of important events during the course of the game. Your secretary's name cannot contain spaces, numbers, or characters. Founding Your Company To found your company, you will have to log on to your Tycoon Online account. Once logged in, there will be a "New Company" button up left below the "My Company" tab. When you create a company, 5 000 iKr are deducted from your savings, your company is given an ID number and you get to decide on a name for your establishment. This name cannot be changed after you have submitted it. Company names considered offensive will be changed. Gold members have the opportunity to reserve their company names for the start of new rounds. If you choose to reset and start over in the middle of a round (see below), you cannot reuse your company name that round; you will need to choose a new one. (NOTE: It is possible to play the stock market part of the game without creating a company. You will only be able to buy and sell shares for trading profits. You will not have shares of your own to sell, and you will not receive dividends from shares you buy.) Next, you will have to select a resource branch to specialize in. All your factories that produce goods in this branch will gain a bonus of 10% to their production. For instance, if you decide to specialize in the wheat branch, you will be given a 10% increase to productivity in wheat fields, flour mills, bakeries and breweries. (green box on screen shot Last, but not least, you will have to decide which city to establish your company in. Tycoon Online is based in a virtual Sweden, and you can choose between 20 Swedish cities. In Tycoon Online, you cannot expand your corporation to other cities, so your choice is permanent. Most of all, we would like players to choose their home towns, but because it is not entirely without consequence what city you choose, it may be wise to look around before you decide. Cities with many inhabitants usually produce more goods for transportation, and tend to open up zone sections, where you can purchase land for your buildings, more often. Also, the prices of office services varies from city to city. By clicking the "Random city" button, you may let the game suggest a random city to base your company in. Whether you'd like to go with that suggestion is all up to you. Note that you can only register a company once a Tycoon Online round has started. When a round ends, there is a 1-2 week's pause before the following round begins. During this time, your account will be displayed with a balance of -8 888 iKr. While waiting for the new round to begin, read the help files and the FAQ to get to know the game as well as forums to learn of recent changes made to Tycoon Online. An e-mail will be sent to your e-mail address to inform you when the upcoming round starts. Having followed this help file listing you have now started a company.. if you would like help with getting going there is an illustrated guide called Beginners Startup Guide Resetting your members profile If things are not going well and you would like start over again, you may restart your company in the settings menu. This announces your company bankrupt, resets your money, rankings and your buildings built and allows you to register a new company. You now have a new chance to build a prosperous enterprise and you will most likely find yourself with a lot more experience in the world of Tycoon Online. If you fail once, you'll be a lot stronger when trying again. You may reset your account once per day.